


Shoplifting a glass heart.

by slgbear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shoplifting, Tumblr Prompt, i can't write, i got yelled at my boss because of you AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slgbear/pseuds/slgbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi works at a local dollar store and in a wild storm Nishinoya bursts into his life. </p><p>based on a:<br/>“I’ve worked at this dollar store for 3 years and you are the first person I’ve ever had to kick out, what are you, fourteen?”<br/>tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoplifting a glass heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi everyone, this is my first Fic in a while. I'm not really all that good at writing so i kinda gave up for a while. then again i couldn't even write without a prompt so I'm not sure if I'm ever gonna really write again. not that anyone cares.

A lot of time seemed to have passed since the glass-hearted, goatee owner had been called into his bosses’ office after a noise complaint from the dairy queen next door. It wasn’t even his fault anyway it was that stupid teenager with a silly blond hair streak, Asahi wasn’t sure how he ended up in this situation when all he wanted to do was go home. He had worked at this dollar store for at least 3 years of his life so he probably shouldn’t be as nervous as he is but at the same time, what if something goes wrong? what if he yells at me? What if I get fired? what if I get arrested?

\---

“And to conclude our little meeting today you can get of on a warning … just make sure it doesn’t happen again” stated his boss 

and if there was ever a reason for Asahi to get on his knees and praise the lord it would be right then and there because he was finally able to go home … except he wasn’t because the second he walked out of the store that hyperactive kid with spiky hair came leaping up to him with a wild look on his face 

‘oh god not this again’ was Asahi’s first thought 

“Um, hi, hello … howdy um, ah, you listening?”   
“Sadly yeah, what do you want?”  
“I just wanted to apologize about before … I overheard some of your co-workers saying that you were in some deep water with the boss over this incident, so um, sorry man.” Said the kid  
“Its okay you don’t have to apologize, I mean I kind of overreacted and – wait why are you talking with food in your mouth that’s just disgusting”   
“If it helps you sleep at night its not food its gum, calm your farm”   
“Oh um, okay. Anyways like I was saying I kind of overreacted I mean you were just having fun and me yelling at you probably didn’t help. I mean I’ve worked at this dollar store for 3 years and you are the first person I’ve ever had to kick out”   
“Really who would’ve known you don’t just kick out everyone for trying on funny hats, I mean you shouldn’t be selling them if your gonna kick people out for trying them on”   
“In my defense I thought you where shoplifting I mean what are you anyway like fourteen ?”

“Um wow rude, I am a respected member of society and I would never even consider shoplifting, also man that’s so uncool don’t judge a person based on how small they are I’ll have you know I’m sixteen. How would you like it if I called you an old man? Huh huh?”  
“Okay okay I apologize you didn’t shoplift and your not fourteen. I’ll have you informed that I’m not an old man I’m seventeen”  
“Wow could’ve fooled me”  
“That’s just rude”  
“Coming from the mad who kicked me out of the store”  
“I already apologized what more do you want”  
“Your phone number because your pretty frickin hot”

\---

 

“Did you just?”   
“… maybe”   
“So the silly hats?”  
“To get your attention, listen buddy this is humiliating enough as it is so could you please spare me a little bit of my dignity and give me your number?”  
“I thought you said I was an old man?”  
“PLEASE JUST GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER”  
“Okay, god calm down I don’t wanna get in trouble again for making to much noise … here you go” said Asahi as he gave the other male a small piece of paper with his number   
“Thank you. I’m Nishinoya by the way” replied the boy  
“Well I’m Asahi, hopefully next time I see you it’ll be in better context than today”   
“Yeah, I haven’t even left yet and I already miss you” said Nishinoya with the straightest face he could pull  
“Oh god please stop”   
“You look tough but your actually really cute” said Nishinoya as he waved goodbye 

Well that certainly wasn’t was Asahi was expecting from that experience 

\---

Asahi –   
Call me,   
xxxx xxxx   
ps. You’re pretty cute for a supposed shoplifter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crappy Fic.
> 
> check me out on tumblr if ya wanna:  
> @slgbear 
> 
> Peace out (✿◕ ‿◕ฺ)ノ))。₀: *゜


End file.
